Mortal Russian Woman
by HighOnYourLove13
Summary: Nat gets super jealous fast. (Clintasha, Stony)


"Relax Tasha." Steve said, tightening his grip on the assassins wrist. Natasha growled in response, her bright green eyes flashing with pent-up anger. "Relax. I mean, yeah she's a ginger too but like your boobs are bigger." Tony noted, half-drunk from Steve's side. "Thanks Tony." She grumbled. A few feet away a red headed girl with a tight strapless navy blue dress on was flirting with Clint. She flipped her long burgundy hair over her shoulder and pushed out her chest as she smiled widely. "Woah, I love you in a suit." The girl was saying, finding an excuse to run her hands over Clints shoulders. She glared at Natasha over Clints shoulder smugly. Natasha tightened the grip on her clutch and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Bruce and Thor smiling at her. "Stay calm. Believe me, getting upset wont solve anything at all." Bruce soothed her.

"Indeed fair maiden. Have some mead!" Thor smiled, handing Nat a glass of champagne and taking her clutch.

"Thanks Thor. Im fine...fucking fine Bruce." She growled again. The girl had found a way to get her arms around the Archers neck and proceeded to cut her blue eyes at Nat. Nat was holding the glass so tight Steve feared she would break it. "Let me just... yeah." Steve pried the cup from her hand to have it stolen by Tony, who downed it and handed the cup to Thor with a dopey grin. "Here lemme get these..." Tony reached up and pulled out both of Natashas diamond earrings."I swear to fucking God Steve if you dont let me go I'm going to kick you in the neck." The memory of them sparring made Steve let go of the womans wrist.

Natasha strutted over to Clint. "Hey Barton." She smiled as the woman stepped backwards and crossed her arms. "Hey Nat! Clint smiled. "We were just about to leave." the girl snapped, pulling Clint by his arm closer to her. "Didn't look like it."" Nat smiled, venom lacing her voice. A passing waiter handed the 3 champagne glasses. The woman sipped it, never breaking contact with Clint. Clint cautiously stared at Natasha, who was trying desperately to control her anger. "Clint can we talk somewhere pr-"

"Look bitch, he's not interested. So back off." The girl snapped, flipping her hair in Natashas face. Natasha grabbed the girls shoulder to turn her around and the girl splashed her champagne in her face. Nat gasped as wet tendrils ofher red hair clung to her face and the champagne dripped down onto her expensive black dress. "Holy shit..." tony slurred from where he watched beside Steve, who stared on with horror.

The last thing Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Tony saw before a swarm of people covered the trio was Natasha tackling the screaming girl to the ground.

In the limousine, A passed out Tony was laying on Steves lap. Bruce was on the phone with Fury who was screaming about had appeared beside Thor, who was drunk out of his Asgardian mind and was currently rambling on about something that concerned Asgardian battle. In the corner was Natasha, whose hairwas down and wild. Her eyeliner was smeared and the strap to her dress was popped. Her heels had been kicked off.

"You okay Nat? Im really sorry but I couldnt turn away. Her dad is like, that super important interview man guy. What if he deemed The Avengers as a menace?"

Natasha ignored Clint as she continued to stare out the window.

"Im sorry, okay? Im sorry Nat!" Clint said. She was silent still.

"Look maybe-" Natasha slid onto Clint's lap quickly, grabbing him by his tuxedo lapels and roughly pushing her lips against his. Steve laughed, blushing deeply as he looked away. Bruce cocked his head in confusion and Loki rraised one perfectly arched eyebrow up. Clint was just as surprised, eyes wide as the assassin kissed him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she finally pulled away Clint leaned up to follow her lips. "Your mine. All. Mine. Got it Barton?" She said pushing him back until he was settled against the seat. "Uhhhhh..." Clint stammered, nodding quickly and leaning uo for another kiss.

"Mortals. " Loki murmured.

"Russians." Bruce laughed.

"More like women." Steve laughed.


End file.
